Hazy Moon, Speak To Me
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: It was a foggy moonlit night when they stumbled across each other blindly. When it came to his decision-his village or his lover-Naruto had to choose. Can he have both or will he have to continue looking up at the hazy moon and see her eyes staring back?


Hazy Moon, Speak To Me

Hey people! This is a oneshot…NaruxHina, I guess that's a bit of a change since most of all my fics include other non-NaruxHina pairings hehe…sooo, just read since I have nothing really to say except that there's some important stuff I have said at the bottom of the page so whenever you finish if you will please read it and respond, it'll make me really ecstatic, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sad isn't it?

* * *

Staring off into the darkness of what is a sheet of black satin, the silhouettes of trees are blurry in contrast to the nothingness that surrounds them.

With tinted moonlight courtesy of the foggy night sky, the slivers of the glowing stars shed clarity upon her glistening tears.

She sat atop a roof, her sobs racking her body in violent jutting motions. She listened to life itself continuing on around her without a care. Nature and time, not either a considerate sympathizer.

With glassy pearl eyes she continued to stare. 'He left again-he surrendered.' She spoke disbelievingly to herself.

Never once had he wavered before but suddenly some invisible revelation struck him to deny his own pride.

The dimness and shadows seemed to consume her, engulfing her within its own existence.

She felt as if the breath was being jerked from her chest, brutally being stolen in a flurry of distraught suffocation.

She weakened and succumbed to the dreariness which had become her reality. As she closed her eyes and met a greater darkness that was solitarily her own, the cool May breeze picked up and seemingly carried her as constant gusts filled her being with a sense of security.

Hinata Hyuuga, a nineteen year old jounin for the Hidden Leaf Village, the rightful heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, the lover of the missing nin, Naruto Uzumaki.

All of these simple, bluntly stated facts appeared to be all that constructed who she was. As she imagined herself, she saw a cut-out piece of paper in the shape of a person with a heart drawn imperfectly in the middle.

'…A two-sided shape with no more depth then the lightly sprayed dew upon grass.' She summarized about herself.

However, as the impending clouds began to disperse through the starry sky, the once hazy moon had finally regained its brilliance, only for the passing moment.

From a distance, he looked back, staring at what he had to undoubtedly give up in preserving everything else. That was, if he couldn't find some solution to connect both of his desires-the safety of his village and some personal satisfaction.

She hadn't caught his presence until it was too late nonetheless, his keen chakra signature sending electrified barbs throughout her entire body, signaling that his company had once been with her.

The overcoming urge to let out a blood-curling scream was inching upon her features as the devastating frustration swayed back and forth like a current of strong water crashing fierce waves up against a cliff side.

As if knowing his blunder, the blonde twenty year old spun around quicker then what was considered to be possible and came crashing down upon her like the stack of mossy red bricks that had become her heart.

As they both fell, descending through the darkness that had devoted itself to cloud their faith- they were arm in arm, their gazes locked on each other- searching, desperate eyes, cerulean blue and milky moonlight white, clashing with the tears that brimmed then trickled over.

Reunited they were, yet the harsh unforgiving earth that caught them was without a shadow of doubt pitiless for the loving pair.

Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the nine-tailed fox demon, an orphan since before he could recall, an object of interest for the Akatsuki.

Now, aren't we all that double-sided piece of paper?

"I cried out to that hazy moon and pleaded for it to speak to me, Hinata. And you know what's ironic-the one person I wished upon that crescent to see was right there all along…" He spoke softly, his voice cracking and a small but original grin began to smear itself upon his face.

"I explored the night sky, tracing constellations with my fingers, but only finding your face within the vast heavens…Naruto." Hinata whispered softly, leaning delicately into his lean, muscled chest.

Two long loves, staring wonderingly into each others' polar opposite orbs, memorizing each signature.

Yet…no matter how enchanting the night had turned, Hinata couldn't help but feel the dread of her disappointment.

"Umm, Naruto-kun? W-what are you going to do when the Akatsuki comes for you?"

Knowing this was going to be one of the first things she would ask, Naruto smirked. Hinata was dumbfounded at the blonde's seemingly confident and arrogant demeanor and gasped in shock as the realization came.

"You're going back to them…aren't you?" Hinata said disbelievingly as new, hot tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"Sasuke's there, Hinata-chan…I promised that I would bring him back. That and the whole village and everyone else are in trouble if someone doesn't stop them stupid bastards from trying to capture all of the jinchurrikis."

Naruto calmly wiped away the Hyuuga girl's tears and laid his head sympathetically on hers. He knew that Hinata may not approve of his question yet…he had to ask. He gently moved her from atop of him to stand on one knee bowing down.

"Hinata, please look up at me as I apologize in advance…" He said nervously, his hand flicking to his pocket as he felt for the small wooden box.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking up at him in wonder of what he had to apologize for…other than deciding to leave her.

"Hinata, you know I have to go back to the Akatsuki, that much is obvious but, will you marry me?"

The violet-haired girl staggered back in astonishment before having her wrist taken tentatively in the Uzumaki's hand as he placed a ring on her hand.

As she looked down, she was met with the sight of an Akatsuki ring on her finger. She slowly raised her hand to her face before looking up questionably at Naruto who seemed uncomfortable and unknown to him was Hinata's response.

"It's an Akatsuki ring…the symbol means foggy, why?" She pondered in reply, avoiding Naruto's question.

Naruto readjusted his position now, facing Hinata while still on his knee.

"I-it means hazy because for that long, ignorant time, I was oblivious of you and your beauty and had held my head up in the low fog, never noticing and acknowledging you until now when the haze is finally lifting."

Hinata searched his eyes for a further explanation yet when she only found pure honesty and regret in his azure orbs, she had to remove her gaze from him to bring herself to conquer that shy barrier that held her all those years where she couldn't talk to him to finally give him the answer that he deserves.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know I love you. You also know I'm loyal to my Village, as do I know you are. If you're proposing that I join the Akatsuki to help you help them kill yourself while attempting to be the hero, then I can't. However, if your proposition conceives that I assist you in an undercover mission to bring down the Akatsuki then as my duty as a Konoha shinobi then I accept. Naruto, your answer is a yes."

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled Hinata to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips. A moment later, the chaste kiss ended, leaving them both floating in the haze which was their blinding love.

She stood along with her now fiancée as they looked up at the moon. It had finally been cleared of the obscuring wispy clouds to reveal a smiling, radiate reflection upon their faces.

They left with their silent goodbyes, pasts' regrets, and future anticipations as they were hand in hand when they crossed over the Hidden Leaf Village's wall, their two red rings glinting with evil bounding powers as the two lovers started on a new fight-to come back alive.

* * *

Okay, this was a kinda short oneshot-I know, I should do a sequel that could maybe tell of if they do make it back to the village or not but I guess that's up to you guys. Sooo, did you like it? Disagree with Naruto's idea? Any comment whatsoever? Okay, since THAT isn't getting me anywhere, just comment by leaving a review…just press the button like, right below thing and maybe fave or subscribe me…

In other news, I think I will start doing some requests now that I have twenty stories posted (Haha, I know some of them STILL aren't finished, duh!) but I still want to please my readers! Sooo, I have considered it and I've came up with the idea that I will do any pairing requests that are rated T and if you have any plots whatsoever that you would like me to include then just PM me or randomly throw in a review if you don't have an account or whatever.

Love you guys! (Can't wait to see how many people are interested in me doing requests since I have never done a request fic really…hehe, I'm kinda nervous but I think I can manage! )

~Goody


End file.
